WWE: Nitro Fuel
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: WWE has a new wrestler. His name? Nitro. He has his mind stuck on bringing down the Authority, by any means necessary. Will he succeed? Will anyone help him, or will he go it alone? Find out here. Reviews are Good for the Soul.
1. Episode 1

A/N: Hey, people. If you don't know me, my name's Colin. I've been a huge fan of WWE for quite a while, and thought it was about time for me to make a fanfic for it. Now, for those of you that do know me, you'll know that I always create an OC as the basis for the story. I created someone I hope a lot of you guys will like.

I'm making this wrestling more believable, as in they're going to be actually beating the shit out of each other, and the matches are going to seem more like UFC fighting.

If someone feels the need to flame or argue with me, feel free. And if you have good points, I may challenge you to an argument match through the PM. I just want people to enjoy this story.

...

Episode One.

Monday Night RAW. The main event: Randy Orton vs. Adam Rose. Randy had Adam down, he was ready to take this party animal wannabe to the ground. They've both suffered great injuries, Adam taking multiple RKO's, and Randy taking an equal amount of "Party Fouls."

Jerry "The King" Lawler: "Can you believe this match!?"

Cole: "I hear you, Jerry. Come on, Rose! Get up!"

JBL: "No, keep that party punk on the ground, Orton!"

Finally, Randy had Adam where he wanted him. One last RKO. that's all it would take. The Bunny wouldn't be able to intervene, as Orton had knocked him out in the beginning of the match, and the referee was in much the same position as said Bunny. Orton walked over, and stood on the turnbuckle, raising his arms in his customary, gloating fashion. Then, a theme song no one recognized began playing.

Cole: "Wait, what's this? Whose music is that?"

JBL: "I don't know, Cole. I'm just as much in the dark as you."

Lawler: Nodding.

"They came from the sky  
>And they came from the sea<br>They came from the inside of the television screen  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding as one  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>I quit! I'm done!

Then, a man with green, messy hair walked out. He had to have been young, maybe nineteen. He was dressed in torn denim jeans, tan work boots, black, skintight shirt, and a denim jacket. He was carrying a black crow bar in his right hand and a microphone in his left.

JBL: "Who is that!?"

Lawler: "I don't know, but I love his fashion sense."

Cole: "Do you guys not see the crowbar!?"

Some kind of darkness come creep over me  
>On what legal meat does our Caesar do feed?<br>So we could never be this free...no!

Orton watched suspiciously as the younger man walked towards the ring, a solid, almost cruel look in the younger man's violent, yellow eyes.

JBL: "What's he supposed to be, some kind of hero?"

Lawler: "Come on, JBL! Listen to the lyrics!"

I don't want to be a superhero  
>Never really cared about society<br>I don't want to be a superhero  
>I don't care so don't call me<p>

The green haired man silently walked to the stage, testing his crowbar for it's weight, eyeing Orton with rage, loathing, even hatred, and Orton knew that in his condition, he would have a slim chance winning against a fresh fighter.

JBL: "So what is he, Jerry? Since you seem to know so much."

Cole: "Guys, come on! The only fighting done tonight should be done in the ring!"

Lawler: "You've got a point, Cole."

_They came from the sea  
>And they came from the sky<br>Captain America is going to die  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding for fun  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>Get your gun, I'm done!"_

Finally, the younger man got to ringside, raising the microphone to his face as his theme music dies down.

"Randall Keith Orton." The newcomers voice is strong and proud as he pronounces every syllable.

JBL: "Jeez, this kid has a deeper voice than he looks."

"You have know idea how much I've wanted to meet you. You, and all of your friends in Authority." Says the kid. Orton says something, which looks like 'Who are you supposed to be?' The newcomer looks around before pointing to himself. "Who? Me?" His laugh is humorless. "My name is Nitro, and I'm her to put an end to the Authority. You rat bastards have held the power for long enough. It's time to give it back to the people!" Nitro tears his jacket off, revealing a large green Anarchy symbol on the back of his black shirt. He drops the mic and jumps into the ring, to bash Orton in the side of the head with his crowbar. And the Ref was incapable of calling the match, due to being knocked the f#*& out. Nitro dragged Adam Rose, and draped his near unconscious form over the KO'd RKO, in a pin position, and ran to wake up th ref. He helped the ref stumble/walk over, and he slapped the mat three times. Adam Rose was declared winner. Nitro helped Rose to his feet, as Roses theme started playing.

_"Welcome to the revolution,_

We take it to the streets today.

No more dissolutions,

Cause we will BREAK AWAY!"

Nitro raised Roses right hand, as Rose looks at Nitro with confusion, before breaking out in a huge grin, raising both hands in victory.

JBL: "Can you believe this!? Orton's victory, ripped out of his hands, by some newcomer punk."

Cole: "Calm down, JBL. It's not the end of the world."

Lawler: "Yeah, and besides. I like this kid."

JBL: "Yeah, you would."

Lawler: "What, he's got potential."

Nitro helped not only Rose up the ramp, but the Bunny as well, their arms draped over his shoulders as he practically drags them to the locker room, where he deposits them at the first aid station. He then walks back out to the stage, scaring off the EMT's with his crowbar. He climbs onto the mat, walking predatorially towards Orton.

JBL: "Oh, what's he doing now?"

Lawler: "I don't know, but I'm gonna love it!"

Nitr picked Orton up by his throat, and stood him up, shakily. Nitro raised his right hand, as if calling on the powers that be to bless it, and slammed his open palm straight into Ortons face, slamming the back of the Vipers head straight into the mat.

Cole: "What was that!?"

JBL: "I don't know, Cole, but, it looked like Total Anarchy."

Lawler: "And that's what I'm calling it, from now on."

Nitro's theme starts playing again as he steps off the stage.

"They came from the sky  
>And they came from the sea<br>They came from the inside of the television screen  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding as one  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>I quit! I'm done!

Some kind of darkness come creep over me  
>On what legal meat does our Caesar do feed?<br>So we could never be this free...no!

I don't want to be a superhero  
>Never really cared about society<br>I don't want to be a superhero  
>I don't care so don't call me<p>

They came from the sea  
>And they came from the sky<br>Captain America is going to die  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding for fun  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>Get your gun, I'm done!"

Cole: "That was one hell of a main event!"

Lawler: "You got that right, Cole! I can't wait to see more of this kid!"

JBL: "I can't wait to see the Authority take a chair to this kid."

BACKSTAGE

Nitro walked over to Adam, making sure he was okay.

"You good, man?" Asks the green haired newbie.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Replies Adam Rose. "I don't know what I would have done if Orton had gotten in another RKO on me. I owe you a lot, my man." Nitro looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Well, I didn't just come out there to help you. I want to take down Authority as my first big achievement in WWE. I was hoping saving you would get you to want to help me." Nitro looked directly at Adam. "I'm not going to try and make you help me. It's your choice. But, I'd like us to stay on friendly terms, from now on, at least. Deal?" Nitro holds his hand out to Adam Rose, whom grips it firmly.

"If you want to face the Authority on your own, you must be crazy." Rose grins. "Crazy people are always the life of the party. Count me in."

...

A/N: Alright guys, this is the end of the first episode. This was mostly an introduction. I'm going to try and make the next episode longer.

Nitro's theme is call "I don't wanna be (A superhero)" by Roadrunner United.

I'm accepting one male, and one female OC to act as "cops" the Authority hired to take down Nitro. Send them in, the first ones I like get the spot. No pressure.

...


	2. Episode 2

A/N: Hallo! Colin here. How ya'll doing this fine, fine night? Anyway, I probably should have done a couple of things in the last chapter, but I was rushed for time. The main thing is that I should have put like a resume for the police OC's, so here that is. And remember, one male, and one female. If I decide to add others, I'll let ya'll know. And they must have an occupational title, such as Officer, Detective, Etc. Oh, and it would be best if they were corrupt, crooked cops. The worse, the better.

Name:

Alias:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color/type:

Eye color:

Facial hair or scars:

Uniform/Costume:

Back story (Must involve Nitro in some way.):

Other describatory factors:

Alright, now that that's out of the way, on with the show! And since I do not usually watch the WWE Network, I will not be adding in Tuesday Night Main Event matches. Only RAW, Smackdown, and PAY-PER-VIEW.

...

Friday Night Smackdown: Back stage (On Titantron).

Bray Wyatt was excited. But not because of his match. No, he was excited about the newest member of the WWE roster: Nitro. There was something about this kid. Something great. Something... Pure. Bray called his two "sons" over.

"Listen to me, boys." Says Bray. "If this... Nitro attempts to interrupt my match with the mortal, Zack Ryder, I do not want you to intervene, ya hear?" The two nod. "Good. This boys soul is mine, and mine alone. For he shall be my third son."

Out in the stadium.

Lawler: "That man is weird."

Cole: "I agree with you, King."

JBL: "I hate to admit it, but so do I."

Then, Ryders theme started playing.

"Woo Woo Woo You Know It

Oh Radio  
>Tell me everything you know<p>

I like to sing with the radio  
>I like to play it real loud<br>I like to drive with the top down  
>Rolling like thunder<br>Always Drawing a crowd

Every Babe's gonna wanna piece of me yeah  
>I stare into the mirror<br>I like the things I see

Oh Radio  
>Tell me everything you know<br>I will believe  
>You're every word<br>Just tell me so

__"And now, making his way to the ring, Zaaaack Rrrrrryyyyderrrrr!" Shouts the announcer, putting as much emphasis on Ryders name as she can. Ryder makes his way to the ring to the sound of either cheers or jeers, in his customary way, before climbing up onto the mat.

"_We're here."_

"Catching flies in his mouth  
>Tasting freedom while he dares<br>Then crawling back to the top of the stairs  
>He won't see the sun again for years to come<br>He's broken out in love

Like a cat without a care  
>Roaming freely through the streets<br>You could find him in amongst the pigeons in the square  
>But he won't see the sun again for years to come<br>He's broken out in love."

The arena went black, and out stepped Bray Wyatt, lantern in hand as he makes his way to the ring. The crowds phones illuminate the arena as the scary Cajun man steps through the darkness. He blows out the lantern when he gets to the ring, and climbs in. The lights turn back on, and the two competitors face each other.

JBL: "Well, this is going to be a short match."

Cole: "Why do you say that?"

JBL: "Well, shit, I could probably count how many wins Zack Ryder has had on one hand."

Lawler: "That's just mean."

The two wrestlers lock up, and Bray punches Ryder in the face, knocking him back. Ryder blinks the stars out of his eyes, and runs at Bray, but Bray had lifted his foot at the last second, causing Ryder to run straight into it. Bray pick Ryder back up to his feet, throwing him into the turnbuckle. Bray walked over to Ryder and began delivering a vicious barrage of punches to the skull of "The Woo Woo Woo Kid." Bray then Irish whipped Ryder to the turnbuckle across from them, and then splashes against Ryder. Bray stands Ryder up again, and gets him into position for the "Sister Abigail." Suddenly, Nitro's theme starts playing.

"They came from the sky  
>And they came from the sea<br>They came from the inside of the television screen  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding as one  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>I quit! I'm done!

Some kind of darkness come creep over me  
>On what legal meat does our Caesar do feed?<br>So we could never be this free...no!

I don't want to be a superhero  
>Never really cared about society<br>I don't want to be a superhero  
>I don't care so don't call me<p>

They came from the sea  
>And they came from the sky<br>Captain America is going to die  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding for fun  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>Get your gun, I'm done!"

Bray watches the entrance area with anticipation, but no one comes. Then, Nitro rolls out, obviously beaten and battered, followed by Randy Orton holding Nitro's crowbar, Jamie Noble, and Joey Mercury, with Mercury dragging Adam Rose by his hair, completely knocked out. Nitro tried to stand, but Orton brought his foot down on the Anarchists back. Both Bray and Ryder watch, wide eyed. Bray was angry. He wanted Nitro for himself. Ryder felt almost ashamed. It was obvious that Nitro was on his way out to help him when he got ganged up on at the last minute. Orton drags Nitro to the ring, and throws him in. Noble hands Orton a microphone as he climbs in.

"Did you really think you could just insult and threaten the Authority?" Orton laughs. "You're new, so I'm going to cut you some slack, and only break half your bones tonight." He goes to RKO Nitro, but Bray suddenly intervenes, throwing Orton into the "Sister Abigail," and sends Orton to the ground.

JBL: "What the heck! Why would Bray help that punk!?"

Lawler: "I have no idea, but I'm glad he did."

Adam Finally woke up, and started beating Mercury, throwing punch after punch at the Authority lacky. Noble went to help his partner, but was tackled by Ryder, whom jumped through the ropes at him. After Zack Ryder and Adam Rose finished beating Mercury and Noble, they both threw the two into the ring. Bra made the "Come here" gesture at the entrance, and Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, wearing his sheep mask, walked out towards the ring. When they entered, Rowan and Adam grabbed Mercury, and Harper and Ryder grabbed Noble. Rowan throws Mercury to Adam, whom smashes Mercury's face into the mat with a "Party Foul." Adam then picks Mercury up and throws him into Rowan's Waist-Lift Sitout Side Slam, knocking Mercury out cold. Harper throws Noble over to Ryder, whom catches him and returns Noble to be met with a Discus Clothesline. Harper then stand the shaky Noble back up, and steps away for Zack Ryder to use the "Rough Ryder" on Noble, and then depositing his unconscious form next to Mercury. Finally, Bray picks Orton back up, using the "Sister Abigail" on him, one more time. He lifts Orton back up, and Irish whips him over to Nitro, whom catches Orton by the face using the palm of his hand, and smashes Orton down with "Total Anarchy." Now, every Authority member in the ring was completely unconscious. Bray goes and picks up the microphone, speaking in to it calmly.

"Mister Nitro." Bray pauses as the crowd cheers. "It appears that The Wyatt Family is now against the Authority. We will gladly help you, on one condition." Adam Rose runs off stage, returning with another microphone and hands it to Nitro, whom thanks his friend.

"And what would that be, Bray Wyatt?" Asks Nitro.

"Become my third Son." Says Bray. "Join the Wyatt Family, and revel in the power it will bring you." Nitro looks away for a moment.

Lawlaer: "Jeez, that guy is weird."

JBL: "You already said that."

Cole: "But it's so true."

"I'm sorry, Bray, but I can't join your family as your son." Brays eyes become angry, and the other Wyatt boys become restless, until Nitro held his hand up. "I can not become your son, Bray Wyatt, but nothing would make me happier than to become your brother. Help me stop the Authority, and I will always have your back." Bray was obviously surprised by this.

"Brother?" Asks Bray. "You want to be my brother?" Bray walks closer to Nitro, whom holds his hand out to him in a friendly gesture. Bray analyzes the hand, not quite sure what to do. Then, Bray grips it firmly, but instead of shaking it, he pulls Nitro into a hug. After a second, Nitro hugs Bray back, and Bray releases him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Asks Nitro, smiling. Bray smiles back.

"You can count on the Wyatt Family, my brother." Then, Nitro turns to Ryder.

"What about you, Zack?" Asks Nitro. "Are you my brother, as well?" Ryder barely puts any thought into it, before he grabs Nitros hand.

"You can count on me." Ryder speaks into the microphone being held be Nitro. Nitro's theme plays again.

"They came from the sky  
>And they came from the sea<br>They came from the inside of the television screen  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding as one  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>I quit! I'm done!

Some kind of darkness come creep over me  
>On what legal meat does our Caesar do feed?<br>So we could never be this free...no!

I don't want to be a superhero  
>Never really cared about society<br>I don't want to be a superhero  
>I don't care so don't call me<p>

They came from the sea  
>And they came from the sky<br>Captain America is going to die  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding for fun  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>Get your gun, I'm done!"

Lawler: "What an incredible turn of events tonight, eh guys?"

JBL: "You got that right, JL."

Cole: "Definitely, can't wait for next week."

DIVAS LOCKER ROOM:

AJ Lee just finished watching the final match, and chewed her bottom lip as her eyes stayed glued on Nitro...

...

A/N: Alright, folks, that was the second chapter, and Nitro's army seems to be growing every episode. Who will join next? Tune in next time on... WWE: Nitro Fuel!

And remember, I need one Male OC, and one Female OC that Authority hired. They have to be police officers or detectives, and they have to have had history with Nitro. The more crooked the cops, the better.


	3. Episode 3

A/N: Hey, here's the new chapter. By the way, I decided to rescind the "Must be Police" thing I had on the OCs. A good friend of mine sent in two OCs, neither of which are police, and I'm introducing them this chapter. Here's their description:

Name: Evan James  
>Alias: Byron<br>Theme: "The Three of Us," by Streetlight Manifesto.

Height: 6'2  
>Weight: 230<br>Eye Color: Emerald Green  
>Hair Color Type: black shoulder length hair  
>Facial HairScars:  
>Clean Shaven<br>He has a scar on his left cheek bone from being hit in the face with glass bottle  
>A scar on his left bicep from surgery<br>A scar on his abdomen from hernia surgery  
>Tattoos:<br>'Gypsy Pride' across his back  
>'Mother' over his heart<br>'Thing 1' on the inside of his left wrist  
>A red dragon covering his whole right arm<br>A skull on his left rib cage  
>UniformCostume:  
>When he's not in the ring he wears black jeans and a white button up, a long sleeve shirt with a blood red vest and a gold chain around his neck.<br>His in ring attire is black pants, no shirt and a blood red vest.

Name: Abigail 'Abby' James  
>Alias: Gypsy Darlin'<br>Theme: "Lithium," By Evanescence.

Height: 5'11  
>Weight: 120<br>Eye Color: Emerald Green  
>Hair colorstyle: waist length black with blood red tips hair  
>Tattoos:<br>'Thing 2' on the inside of her right wrist  
>#Gypsy_Pride on the back of her neck<br>'Mommy' on her ankle  
>'With pain comes strength' on her lower back (tramp stamp)<br>Angel wings on her back  
>A shooting stars on each hip under her belly button<br>Uniform/Costume:  
>Out of ring attire:<br>A blood red off the shoulder crop top with black leather hip huggers and black knee high boots with red laces. A black choker around her neck.  
>Tight black slacks, black boots and a red halter top and a black blazer.<br>In right attire:  
>Black daisy duke shorts with a blood red corset top and knee high boots (fighting gear)<br>Red stretch pants with a black corset top and knee high boots (valet gear)

Also, my friend tells me that they're identical twins, whom both have a deep history with Nitro. I don't want to reveal that history, and just let it unfold. Let me know what Ya'll think.

And before I forget, I'm going to put up a poll to see who Nitro should become Tag Partners with. The choices are:

Ryback: Team Total Shocker

Dean Ambrose: Team Lunatic Anarchists

Adam Rose: Team Party Time

John Cena: Team Marines

Let me know.

...

Lawler: "And welcome to another exciting night of RAW!"

JBL: "Oh, come on. You're just excited because that new little punk has his first OFFICIAL match tonight."

Cole: "And you're not?"

JBL: "Of course I am. I'm excited to watch him get his ass kicked in a fair match."

"Behold the King  
>The King of Kings<br>On your knees dog  
>All hail<p>

Bow down to the  
>Bow down to the King<br>Bow down to the  
>Bow down to the King<p>

The King grinned red  
>As he walked from the place<br>Where the traitor lost both his name and his face  
>Through the halls and the corridors<br>Stinging in blood  
>He tasted his grin and it tasted good<br>The King took his head  
>Left him broken and dead."<p>

Triple H, the spear head of the Authority, along with his wife, Stephanie McMahon, and the rest of the Authority(Kane, Seth Rollins, Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Mark Henry, Rusev Lana, Luke Harper, and a slightly limping Randy Orton.) stepped out towards the ring to the boos and jeers of the crowd. When they reached the stage, Triple H raised the microphone to his mouth.

"From your guys' booing, I'm going to assume you don't like us much." More boos and jeers follow his comment. "Well, what you don't understand, is that I don't care." The boos of the audience was almost deafening. H continued when the crowd finally died down. "Now, I'm sure you're all well aware of the attacks on my friend, Randy Orton." He claps Orton on the back, making him wince. "And I know that you all know who his attacker was. The so-called 'Mega Anarchist,' Nitro." The crowd cheered loudly. "And I'm sure you're all excited to see him in his first match, and boy, do I have a surprise for you!" Tripe H pointed to the entrance.

"Feed Me More."

The crowd either started booing at the unfairness, or chanted along with the song. Ryback walks out and does his usual entrance.

"WAKE UP! IT'S FEEDING TIME!"

"Meat on the table, yeah, that's what you are!  
>Yeah, you can run but you won't get too far!<br>You're in my jungle and I'll make the kill!  
>Meat on the table and I will get my fill!<p>

HEY! (HEY!)  
>HEY! (HEY!)<br>HEY! (HEY!)  
>HEY! (HEY!)<p>

You're so damn weak man, and you don't belong...  
>Your only purpose is to feed the strong...<br>You are the hunted so lay down and pray..  
>I'm always hungry and I get my way!<p>

I GET (I GET, I GET) MY WAY!"

As soon as Ryback reaches the ring, Triple H continues talking.

"Oh, and another thing." The Authority figures all grin. "This will be a no disqualification match." Suddenly, the lights go dim and Nitro's voice sounds on the speakers around the arena.

"No Justice,

No Peace,

Screw the police."

Nitro enters the arena, crowbar in hand and dog tags swinging from his neck, with nearly all of the fans screaming their approval at his new quote.

"They came from the sky  
>And they came from the sea<br>They came from the inside of the television screen  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding as one  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>I quit! I'm done!

Some kind of darkness come creep over me  
>On what legal meat does our Caesar do feed?<br>So we could never be this free...no!

I don't want to be a superhero  
>Never really cared about society<br>I don't want to be a superhero  
>I don't care so don't call me<p>

They came from the sea  
>And they came from the sky<br>Captain America is going to die  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding for fun  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>Get your gun, I'm done!"

"Alright, Alright, Alright! Triple H!" Shouted Nitro, climbing into the ring and shouting into his microphone. "I'll fight Ryback! I'll take on the Big Guy! And you know what? I should thank you for pitting me against an amazing wrestler like Ryback! FEED ME MORE!" Nitro began running around the ring, coaxing the crowd to chant with him. "FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE!"

"Oh, you think you're going to flatter Ryback into helping you?" Asks Stephanie, laughing snobbishly at Nitro. "Puh-lease, I don't-"

"Nobodies talking to you, McMahon." Interrupted Nitro, shutting Stephanie up and making Ryback give a small, almost unnoticable smirk. "You see, I'm speaking to a man whom I have respect for. Not some corporate sellouts trophy wife."

"You're talking awfully big for someone surrounded by people that want nothing more then to Rip. You. Apart." H put extra emphasis on the last three words. Nitro grinned, popping his knuckles in anticipation. "But, as it would be bad for business to eliminate you now, I think I'll just settle for surprising the shit out of you." H snaps his fingers, and a new theme no one recognized began playing.

Lover, come to me, I've been waiting so long  
>Here on the mainland, storms are raging<br>Oh so lonesome for your arms

My love wrote to me messages of longing  
>When winter's past and the storm is gone<br>Then will the treacherous voyage come

Here I stand on the northern edge  
>Do you see the light of the mainland?<p>

Nitro looked to the entrance, somewhat confused, until he saw who was coming. His face became pale, and he started shaking slightly, dropping the microphone with a thump. Walking to the ring were two, very familiar faces, both armed with microphones.

Announcer: "And now, making their first appearances on WWE, the Gypsy Twins, Evan "Byron" James, and his sister, Abigail "Gypsy Darlin'" James!"

Lawler: "Wait, why's Nitro look like he's seen a ghost?"

JBL: "I don't know, but I love it!"

Finally, the twins reach the ring and climb in, the brother smirking smugly, and the sister glaring daggers at Nitro.

"Long time, no see, eh, Max?" Says The Byron. "Or are you going by, what was it? Nitro?" The Gypsy Brother laughs. "Where'd you come up with that one?" Nitro couldn't respond. He was much too shocked.

"What's the matter?" Asks Abigail, aggressively. "Cat got your tongue?" Nitro bends down to pick up his microphone, and says one word.

"How?" He takes a slight step back, accidentally bumping into Ryback.

"We invited them." Says Stephanie, pushing past Nitro to hug Abigail. "Your... Old friend and I met when the two of them were in the NXT. Abby and I got to talking, and when I saw you attack Orton for the first time, I knew I'd heard about you before. So, who better to take down someone then their ex-roommate and their roommates twin sister, your ex-girlfriend?" The crowd erupted at that revelation. Nitro gripped the microphone so hard his knuckles had turned white. What was this shit?

"Yeah, and now, I finally get to do this." Evan's fist flew into Nitro's face, knocking him into the ropes, making him drop both the mic and his crowbar. Nitro, with rage in his eyes, bounced off the ropes and clotheslined Evan, sending the Gypsy Byron to the ground. That seemed like the green light, as everyone but Lana, Stephanie, Ryback, and Abby started beating on Nitro. Ryback started pulling people off of Nitro, not wanting his opponent to be too weak for their match. That's when Bray Wyatt, Adam Rose, the Bunny, Eric Rowan, and Zack Ryder all ran out to help Nitro. The five, with help from Ryback, managed to get the Authority off of Nitro and carried him backstage.

Commercial: Please buy our product, because we don't care if you guys were really into what you were just watching.

Back to The Show: On Titantron:

"Thanks for helping me out there." Says Nitro, going to shake Rybacks hand. Ryback simply glares at the offered hand.

"Nobody tenderizes Rybacks meat but Ryback." Said the Big Guy, before he turns around and leaves. When he was gone, Nitro fell back against the wall, and slid to the ground.

"I'm so boned." He mumbles.

"You got that right." Shouts Evan, running at Nitro at full speed. Nitro jumps up to his feet, and the two begin pounding the crap out of each other. Security comes to separate them, and the picture goes black.

Cole: "I wouldn't mind seeing those two in a real match."

Lawler: "That would be an interesting match."

The Main Event:

"Feed Me More."

"WAKE UP! IT'S FEEDING TIME!"

"Meat on the table, yeah, that's what you are!  
>Yeah, you can run but you won't get too far!<br>You're in my jungle and I'll make the kill!  
>Meat on the table and I will get my fill!<p>

HEY! (HEY!)  
>HEY! (HEY!)<br>HEY! (HEY!)  
>HEY! (HEY!)<p>

You're so damn weak man, and you don't belong...  
>Your only purpose is to feed the strong...<br>You are the hunted so lay down and pray..  
>I'm always hungry and I get my way!<p>

I GET (I GET, I GET) MY WAY!"

The crowd went crazy, either booing or cheering.

"No Justice,

No Peace,

Screw the police."

"They came from the sky  
>And they came from the sea<br>They came from the inside of the television screen  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding as one  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>I quit! I'm done!

Some kind of darkness come creep over me  
>On what legal meat does our Caesar do feed?<br>So we could never be this free...no!

I don't want to be a superhero  
>Never really cared about society<br>I don't want to be a superhero  
>I don't care so don't call me<p>

They came from the sea  
>And they came from the sky<br>Captain America is going to die  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding for fun  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>Get your gun, I'm done!"

Nitro had pretty much the same reaction as Ryback, an equal amount of cheering and booing. When Nitro got into the ring, he had a smile (and a black eye from Evan) on his face. He held his hand out to Ryback again, hoping that there will be at least a small amount of respect in this match. Ryback again refused to take his hand. The bell rung, and Ryback immediately went on the offensive, landing blow after blow on Nitro, whom was trying desperately to protect his face. Finally, Nitro got sick of the onslaught, and managed to move out of Rybacks Danger Zone, and started throwing boxer punches at his ribs, appendix, and back. They must have been solid, due to the winces on Rybacks face. Ryback turned to punch Nitro, but the smaller man dodged under the punch and landed righ hook to the Big Guys face, and began laying down his own onslaught, bouncing around the ring, landing hooks, uppercuts, jabs, and straights, before landing a huge haymaker, dazing Ryback so bad he was seeing stars. It was at this point the crowd was yelling for Nitro to turn around, his face was met with the fist of Corporate Kane, knocking Nitro straight to the ground. Kane fixed his slightly ruffled suit, before his eyes widened when he saw Ryback charging straight at him. The Big Guy took out Kane with a Meat Hook Clothsline, and then threw the other man out of the ring. Ryback looked down at the barely conscious Nitro. It would be so easy to just pin him now, but that was no fun. Finally, Nitro stirred, and stood up, shakily prepared to continue the match. Ryback had to admit, he was impressed by the younger man. Nitro made 'Bring it On' motion, and the match continued. Ryback walked towards the other man threateningly, before he notices Seth Rollins climb into the ring behind Nitro with a steel chair. Ryback runs at Nitro as fast as he can, but surprises Nitro by pushing him out of the way and attacks Rollins, picking the Sellout up over his head, and chucking him out of the ring. Nitro has only a second to think, before a Kendo stick connects with his back. Randy Orton had snuck up behind him while Ryback was busy with Rollins. Nitro turns back around just in time to duck under another swing from Orton, which accidentally hit Ryback. The Big Guy turned his glare on Orton, and the Mega Anarchist took his chance, tackling Orton to the ground. They both stood, with Nitro facing towards Orton, whom had Ryback right behind him. Nitro locked eyes with the Big Guy, and Ryback gave a slight nod, before revving his right arm for a Meat Hook Clothesline. Nitro grinned, before landing a barrage of punches on Orton, then kicking him to turn him around, right into a Meat Hook Clothesline. Ryback picks Orton back up, and locks eyes with Nitro again.

"FINISH IT!" Shouts Ryback, as he picks Orton up, and readies him for a Shell Shock. As he stomps around the ring, Nitro raises his hand, preparing for the Total Anarchy. As soon as Ryback falls backwards, Nitro runs and slams his hand down on Ortons face, adding his own force into the Shell Shock. Later, people would come to know this combination as the Total Shocker. After throwing Orton out of the ring, Nitro and Ryback return to their own match, both of them exhausted. After they punched the shit out of each other, Nitro threw a huge right hook, which Ryback mirrored. They both connected, knocking each other to the ground. The ref ran to them and began counting.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" They both began to stir somewhat. "Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Nitro manages to force himself to his feet. "Nine! TEN!"

Announcer: "Winner, by count out, NITRO!"

"They came from the sky  
>And they came from the sea<br>They came from the inside of the television screen  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding as one  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>I quit! I'm done!

Some kind of darkness come creep over me  
>On what legal meat does our Caesar do feed?<br>So we could never be this free...no!

I don't want to be a superhero  
>Never really cared about society<br>I don't want to be a superhero  
>I don't care so don't call me<p>

They came from the sea  
>And they came from the sky<br>Captain America is going to die  
>Babies of bastards<br>Breeding for fun  
>The fate of Earth is doomed<br>Get your gun, I'm done!"

On Titantron:

Abby finished watching the match between Nitro and Rybeck, smirking when she sees the younger man fight back against Orton and Rollins. Apparently, the Authority didn't think that they would need to send more. Nitro always was stubborn. Always had that damn pride...

Then, AJ Lee enters the room, with the Divas Championship belt under her arm.

"So, you and Nitro were together?" Asked the Divas Champion. Abby scowled at being reminded.

"Yeah, what of it?" Asks the newer Diva. AJ frowns at Abbys rudeness, before putting on a smile.

"Well, he seems interesting, and I was hoping to get to know him. Who better to ask then his ex?" Abby scoffs.

"Trust me, honey. He's not as perfect as he seems."

"Why not?" AJ was honestly curious now.

"A lot of reasons." Growled the female member of the Gypsy Twins. AJ still didn't understand.

"Care to share them?"

"Not particularly. And if you keep asking, I'm going to take that precious championship belt of yours and beat you with it." Leaving it at that, Abby left a shocked AJ to go and talk to Stephanie, Triple H, and Evan about what they're going to do about Nitro.

...

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews and all that. Oh, I'm also going to put up a poll to see who Nitro should become Tag Partners with. The choices are:

Ryback: Team Total Shocker

Dean Ambrose: Team Lunatic Anarchists

Adam Rose: Team Party Time

John Cena: Team Marines

Let me know.


	4. Episode 4

A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Here's chapter four.

...

Lawler: "And we're back!"

JBL: "Whoopidy freakin do."

Cole: "You, sir, are a ray of sunshine."

JBL: "Shut up."

"Behold the King  
>The King of Kings<br>On your knees dog  
>All hail<p>

Bow down to the  
>Bow down to the King<br>Bow down to the  
>Bow down to the King<p>

The King grinned red  
>As he walked from the place<br>Where the traitor lost both his name and his face  
>Through the halls and the corridors<br>Stinging in blood  
>He tasted his grin and it tasted good<br>The King took his head  
>Left him broken and dead."<p>

All members of the Authority made their way to the ring, including Abigail and Byron, all of them keeping eyes on any possible entrance points in case Nitro and his group decided to attack. Triple H brought the microphone up, hesitating at the boos he was receiving, and began speaking to the audience.

"It hurts to hear that, you know." Says Triple H. "You boo us, but I bet if "Nitro" came out here, you'd all cheer, right?" The crowd begins stomping their feet. "However, tonight is not about Max "Nitro" Glass. No, tonight happens to be dedicated to a totally different thorn in my side. Dean Ambrose." The fans all stand, cheering and screaming. Triple H gave a grin. "Oh, yes. Everyone's favorite little lunatic, in a tag match against Mark Henry and Kane." Boos followed this announcement. "And, just because I love twists, if Dean can't find a partner by the time his match is scheduled for, he will be facing both of them alone. Good luck, Deany boy." The Authority began making their way off the stage, before another strange theme began playing.

"No justice,

No peace,

Believe in the Shield."

"The paranoia is in bloom  
>The P.R. transmissions will resume<br>They'll try to push drugs to keep us all dumbed down  
>And hope that we will never see the truth around<p>

So come on

Another promise, another seed, another  
>Packaged lie to keep us trapped in greed with all the<br>Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless  
>Red tape to keep the truth confined<p>

So come on

They will not force us  
>And they will stop degrading us<br>And they will not control us  
>We will be victorious<br>So come on

Interchanging mind control  
>Come let the revolution take its toll<br>If you could flick a switch and open your third eye  
>You'd see that we should never be afraid to die<p>

So come on

Rise up and take the power back  
>It's time the fat cat's had a heart attack<br>You know that their time is coming to an end  
>We have to unify and watch our flag ascend<p>

So come on."

It was at this point that Dean Ambrose made his way to the stage, but the surprise wasn't the Lunatic Fringe himself. No, the spectacle that drew everyone's attention was his entourage. Roman Reigns to his right, and Nitro to Deans left, his trusty crowbar over his shoulder and a grin on his face as the rest of Nitros acquired friends, including Ryback, following behind, all of them carrying black suitcases. The trio climbed onto the mat, walking in without a care in the world. The fans were going insane as the three faced Triple H and the Authority. H actually laughed.

"You never cease to surprise me." He said. "Roman Reigns, healed from his hernia. Dean Ambrose, survived having his head put through cinder blocks. And the new guy, Nitro. Beating none other than Ryback in his first match." H gave a laugh. "So, you three are leading this group of failures? Hah!" Stephanie leaned up and whispered something into H's ear, and he grinned. "But, even if I know you'll lose, it's always good for business to have a plan B." Adam Rose suddenly hit Nitro in the back of the head, knocking him down, and Zack Ryder kicked Roman in the back before the two run over to join with Authority. Nitro and Roman stood back up, both angry, before Nitro grinned.

"Yeah, you're known for those plan B's of yours, huh?" Asks the green haired man, holding his microphone to his face. "However, you're not the only one with a plan B." Triple H's eyes widen, looking back at his Authority members. None of them had a real reason to go against the Authority. Except for...

"Get Orton!" Shouts H, before the Viper RKO'd Kane, and went to Nitro's team, picking up Adam Roses dropped suitcase. "SO WHAT!?" Shouts H. "You have Orton, but you lost both Ryder, and Adam Rose. You lost more than you gained, my friend."

"You think so?" Called a voice everybody knew. "Well, you're wrong. They gained the approval of The Icon." The crowd exploded as the Icon, Sting, ex TNA wrestler, and TNA hall of Famer, made his way into the arena, his signature bat in hand, and picked up Zack Ryders suitcase. Now, the new group was set. Sting, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Nitro.

"I bet you're curious about the suitcases, right?" Asks Nitro, grinning. "Why don't we show you." Nitro's group opens the suitcases, and pulls out jackets, with the picture of a seven headed Hydra on the back, and the wordings "Believe In The Shield," above it in big bold letters. All seven of them put their jackets on, and put their fists together.

"WE ARE THE SHIELD!" They all yell. Seth Rollins pushed forward, his face red with anger.

"No! I destroyed the Shield!" Shouted the two-toned ass. Dean Ambrose grinned.

"You don't get it, do you, Seth?" Asks the Lunatic Fringe. "The Shield isn't just some petty plan, or scheme."

"It's an idea." Continues Roman Reigns.

"And you can't destroy an idea." Finishes Nitro, wearing his new jacket proudly.

"Screw it!" Shouts Triple H. "You just made this a free for all! GET THEM!" All of the Authority runs forward, planning to take the new "Shield" down, but found that difficult when everyone in the new Shield is a badass. The shield pushes Authority back, and forces them out of the ring, and chases them out of the arena. Abby was the last active wrestler to leave, giving Nitro a sad look before running. Triple H and Stephanie kept an eye on the Shield as they backed up, away from the stage.

"Well, looks like you bought yourselves some time." Triple H wiped the sweat from his brow. "Let's see what you do with it."

...

A/N: Did you guys like that twist? :P Stay tuned for the next episode.

Oh, also, I was wondering if I could get somebody to draw up a picture of the new Shield, all standing side by side, or by themselves, in their jackets. If one of you decides to do it for me, send it to hahnjustin19

That's my roommates email, which I use for everything, so, yeah. Thanks, mates!


End file.
